Honest Trailer - The Flash (TV)
The Flash (TV) is the 169th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies seasons 1-2 of the superhero TV series The Flash, which ran from 2014-2015. It was published on October 4, 2016, to coincide with the season premiere of the show's third season. It is 7 minutes 1 seconds long. It has been viewed over 6.7 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Flash (TV) on YouTube "It was time to dust off one of DC's campiest heroes for a spin-off that combines the most ridiculous stuff in the comics with soap opera drama, wacky villains, bright colors, and ridiculous sci-fi in a show that really shouldn't work, but somehow ended up being...super fun?" '~ Honest Trailers - The Flash (TV) Script From the network that brought you Gilmore Girls, Gossip Girl, and Girlfriends (The CW) and the executive producer of Dawson's Creek (Greg Berlanti) comes The CW's attempt to finally score the boy demographic: The Flash When Arrow started taking itself way too seriously, it was time to dust off one of DC's campiest heroes for a spin-off that combines the most ridiculous stuff in the comics with soap opera drama, wacky villains, bright colors, and ridiculous sci-fi, in a show that really shouldn't work, but somehow ended up being...super fun? Holy crap, am I a Flash fan now? I am! Run faster, Barry! You run at that giant shark man (King Shark)! Meet Barry Allen, a cute twentysomething CSI who's somehow in charge of solving the city's most gruesome crimes, but after a convenient particle accelerator explosion gives him super speed, he'll use that amazing new power to constantly complain about not being fast enough. But Barry's not the only young, attractive CW star to get superpowers in that explosion. Hot new metahumans get revealed every week, and Barry's got help to track 'em down. There's adorkable nerd Cisco Ramon, who's cool because he says nerdy things we all know (Cisco: Have you ever seen The Frighteners?...The Walking Dead...Temple of Doom...Back to the Future?...Terminator.); Caitlin Snow, a doctor/scientist/bioengineer/hacker/hematologist/chemist whose primary job is reminding you her fiance died; Barry's adoptive dad Joe, a no-nonsense cop that only cares about one thing: being a terrific dad; and their mentor Dr. Wells, who is clearly a bad guy. (shows clips of Dr. Wells appearing behind characters while they're talking) Okay, somebody should put a bell on this guy. Dr. Wells: I hope we're not enemies. Come on, he is so evil. I mean, look at his eyes, the way he says everything...? How are none of you able to figure this out? Watch as Barry struggles against his ultimate weakness: his undying love for his adoptive sister Iris, a Flash-obsessed reporter that can't figure out her brother/true love is The Flash, a love so strong, it can survive anything, even alternate timelines, multiple love interests that would be better for both of them, the fact that they're basically related, and Iris answering the question "Will they/won't they?" by constantly making out with this dude (Eddie Thawne) in front of him. (shows Iris kissing Eddie as Barry watches) Ughhh, that's rough. (again shows Iris kissing Eddie as Barry watches) And again. (again shows Iris kissing Eddie as Barry watches) Dude, he's right there. (again shows Iris kissing Eddie as Barry watches) Another one? Man, I thought my sister was mean. Oh, wait, that, that sounded super weird. Together, these six people will run Flash's home base, S.T.A.R. Labs, a science center so advanced, it can create anything the plot requires... Dr. Wells: This is a quantum splicer. Cisco: An anti-telepathy strip. Barry: So this will allow Cisco to see into his dreams. ...that also doubles as a secret prison for all the villains, who S.T.A.R. Labs was responsible for creating in the first place. Unnh, I know they're all bad guys, but this place seems kinda shady, right? I mean, who feeds all the prisoners, or lets 'em out to exercise? Where do they pee? I don't see any toilets in those cells, guys. I mean, come on, DC, this is one time you actually should have a pee jar on screen (shows a jar full of pee from '''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice)! Strap in for a fast-moving first season that expertly balances villains of the week with a season-long storyline, that will make you and Kevin Smith cry like babies (shows Kevin Smith crying while watching The Flash). Then gear up for season two that ups the ante with multiple Earths, doppelgangers, alternate timelines, and even more opportunities...to cry like babies (starts tearing up). '''Barry: I'm really glad to...hear you're happy, Mom. (crying) Ohhh, I love this show so much! Starring Air Guns, Recycled Running (shows reused clips of The Flash running), Cisco's Oral Fixation (shows clips of Cisco eating and drinking), Power Puns, Converse Sponsorship, Ugly Cries, Chores (shows Barry doing mundane activities at super-fast speed), Daddy Issues, and Barry's Bobblehead (shows clips of Barry talking while shaking his head). Try not seeing that again. for The Flash ''- Dawson's Streak. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] 'Dawson's Streak' '''Cisco': I've done a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. Wait a minute, if he has to eat that many calories per day...ughhh, sucks to be the guy that cleans up the S.T.A.R. Labs bathroom. Trivia * Screen Junkies made this video to advertise their panel show Flash and Friends, which was screened on Screen Junkies Plus. Luckily, Honest Trailers writer Joe Starr had just re-watched the first two seasons of The Flash to prep for hosting Flash and Friends. Flash and Friends is available in podcast form here. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, Breaking Bad, Stranger Things, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, Sherlock, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). * The writers have explained that several TV shows are highly requested by fans, but the time commitment involved in watching an entire TV show is too much which is why there aren't more Honest TV Trailers. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Flash ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites commented on this video's positive slant. Screen Rant remarked that the Honest Trailer used a "humorously critical perspective" and successfully drew attention to "the emotional core of the show, proving there's plenty to love about The Flash as well." ComicBook.com said Screen Junkies showed some "exacting insights," and fans of the show would have a "good chuckle."CinemaBlend noted that the Honest Trailer "does actually acknowledge the overall high quality of the series" and "the sheer amount of fun within the show." In the same article, CinemaBlend wrote: In yet another brilliant Honest Trailer, the folks at Screen Junkies broke down The Flash into its most basic elements -- and proceeded to completely eviscerate the show. The trailer in question has a ton of fun with several elements of The Flash's core premise, but the overall criticism seems to be the show's odd balance of campy production quality, soap opera storylines, and completely ridiculous science fiction. ''(Connor Schwerdtfeger, CinemaBlend) Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, & Andy Signore Edited by Bruce Guido and TJ Nordaker. External links * 'The Flash Just Got An Honest Trailer And It's Really Funny '- CinemaBlend article * 'The Flash TV Show Gets an Honest Trailer '- Screen Rant article * '‘The Flash’ Honest Trailer Pokes Fun at the Small Screen Superhero Powerhouse — Watch '0 IndieWire article * '‘The Flash’ TV Show Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment And A Snazzy New Name '- Uproxx article * 'The Flash TV Series Gets A Honest Trailer '''- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:TV Category:2010s Category:The Flash Category:Season 7 Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television